Rainbow Meets Excalibur Junior
by Rubara1
Summary: A wonderful story with lots of suprises.A brave sorceress named Mary risk it all to save the lives of her new found friends. With the help of excalibur junior they get the job done.Exciting romantic adventure awaits you as you read this story.


Rainbow Meets Excalibur Junior By: Rubara (Mary)  
  
It was a fine day on the beach and the Excalibur Junior group was enjoying a well-deserved day off from school. Everyone was having a good time until Another group of people approached, then the leader of the other group asked for Mary. "May we speak with Mary?" , The leader of the other group asked. "I guess so." , Shadowcat answered and added, "Mary, there are some people here who may need your help." Mary answered, "Ok. Oh, Hi Rainbow! What's wrong in Rainbow Land?" Rainbow answered, "There's trouble brewing in Rainbow Land and we need your help." "Ok, let's go then." , Mary answers and adds before leaving with Rainbow and the rest of the group that came to get her to help them in Rainbow Land. Meanwhile, back in Rainbow Land....  
  
Murky & Lurky are trashing Rainbow Land. When Rainbow and Mary return to Rainbow Land, Red Butler and Buddy Blue run to greet them and to move them to a safer place. "Thank goodness you're back with Mary." , Buddy says before being interrupted by Red. "Yeah, if anyone can defeat Murky and Lurky you and Mary can." , Red interjects. Meanwhile Lurky and Murky notice that Rainbow has come back with Mary..... At Rainbow Palace: Rainbow, Mary, and the other Color Kids were brainstorming over a plan to get rid of Murky and Lurky.  
  
Here is the plan: 1. Mary creates a diversion by a hologram. 2. Buddy and Red sneak around Murky and Lurky to grab the color ray zapper. 3. Then Red and Buddy reverse Polarity and cross their fingers. 4. After that the sprites are zapped with the color ray. 5. Destroy Murky and Lurky.  
  
Oh No!! Murky and Lurky have already captured Rainbow, Red, and Buddy. Now what are we going to do? "I know." , Patti O'Green says. "What?" , Asks Mary. "Well can you still work the Rainbow Transfer Machine Communicator Portal?" Shy Violet questioned.  
  
"I do believe that I can still remember how to operate the R.T.M.C.P." Mary answers. So Mary goes over to the machine to start it up so that she can communicate with Shadow Cat. Kitty Pride answers in a very groggy voice, "Hello, who is this and why are you calling me at 4:00 a.m. Mary replies with, " Wow, I forgot the time gap between Earth and Rainbow Land. I am sorry for waking you up but this is an emergency. You see Murky and Lurky have captured Rainbow, Buddy, and Red and we have to save them, otherwise, the earth, as we know it will be no more. Ok? We need the group here, and soon. Can you get everyone to that place on the Beach In a half hour?" Mary asked with excitement in her usually calm voice. "Sure we'll be there." , Kitty answers now awake. "Well all we have to do now is wait, Kitty. See you later." Mary replies. "Ok!" Kitty answers. After shutting down the machine, Mary rushes over to one of the many secret passages that lead to a section of the Pits called the Maze. She overhears Murky and Lurky. No one has ever escaped from there except Mary. Meanwhile in the cold, grimy, stinky and all together gloomy Pits. Rainbow, Red, and Buddy are chained to the cold dungeon walls out cold. Murky says, "Now we will drain all the colors in these three color kids." Knowing very well the path that lead back to the palace she runs back as fast as she can to warn the others of Murky's plans to drain the colors from Rainbow, Red, and Buddy. "It's been about a half hour. Mary, you think your friends are ready to come through the portal?" Lala asks Mary. "I hope so. Let's go and see. Ok." Mary replies. They all go over to the Rainbow Transfer Machine Communicator Portal to see Kitty and Excalibur Junior waiting at the very spot on the beach where they saw Mary disappear with the other group yesterday. "Kitty? Ya'll ready to help us?" Mary questions. "As ready as we'll ever be. Now as they say in Star Trek "Beam Me Up, Scotty" Johnny replied. "Ay, Ay Captain." Mary answers comically. "Starting countdown at t-30 seconds and counting." Shy added. The portal opened everyone stepped through and closed behind Jessie. Shouts of Yeah could be heard throughout the land. As they saw Excalibur junior standing there, Mary ran up to Kitty and said, "I am so glad to see you" Kitty responded with, "Do you realize what time it is on Earth? Hum? It is 4:30am on Earth." "Never mind that, Kitty. Here's the situation: Murky and Lurky have taken  
  
Rainbow, Red, and Buddy to the Pits and they said if we want to see them ever again. That we will either have to surrender Rainbow Land and leave Or pay the ransom. If we don't do either Rainbow, Red, and Buddy will be tossed into The Maze without their colors." Mary clues everybody in. "Oh my goodness!!" , Says Jessie and adds, "We have to get there ASAP. Let's go now!!!!" Off they go to The Pits through the secret passage that Mary told them about when they get there they find that Johnny has a little too much Elmer Fudd in him when he says Elmer's famous line "Be wary, wary quiet. I'm hunting rabbits." This triggers an alarm. Which sends out Murky, Lurky and Darkheart (Yes, if you're wondering, the very same Darkheart from the Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation except that in this story he never turned good) to see what triggered the alarm. They find a group of people in the cavern right outside their lair. "We must hurry or they'll find our lair." Darkheart says to Murky and Lurky trying to wake them up and telling them that they need to move everything to another cavern. "We're all done." Murky tells Darkheart a few moments later. Meanwhile in the cavern... "Johnny would please just SHUTT UPP ALREADY. HECK, YOU ALREADY TRIGGERED THEIR ALARM.FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!" Mary yells at Johnny. "Mary, how rude of you." A mysterious voice whispers to Mary. "Darkheart!!!!!!" Mary exclaims. "Yes it is I, Mary. I warned you not to come here." Darkheart whispers to Mary.  
  
While Darkheart has been whispering to Mary, Lurky and Murky have zapped some of the Color Sprites with what looks like a color ray zapper however it does not drain their colors but they start walking towards the group. "Eke! They have control of the Sprites. They could also have control of us. AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Mary shrieks. This, of course, deafens Darkheart for long enough so that she can run away from Darkheart and get to the group and warn them that Darkheart is right behind them. Meanwhile. "BWAHAHAHAHA! Now we have the Color Sprites." Murky laughs manically and adds "Just think, Lurky, if we can control these simple Sprites we can control humans or (staring psychotically at the group) Color kids. With this new machine the FERSCHUNZL MAKER we can conquer this world and others too. BWAHAHAHAHA!" "We have to divide up in to groups to complete our mission. One group will go and rescue Rainbow, Red, and Buddy and meet the other group after they get Rainbow, Red, and Buddy to the village. Then the remaining people will try to either destroy or dismantle the FERSCHUNZL MAKER and then run home," Hadji said. "All right, Hadji. Let's go then." Mary said. Then the one group divided into two and each to their appointed areas. The group that went with Mary went directly to the dungeon to free Rainbow, Red, and Buddy which would be very difficult since Murky had some guards posted right in front of the dungeon door 12 to be exact. The other stayed and they hid behind an outcropping of rocks. Mary led group 1 and Hadji led group 2. Mary was thinking of a way to distract the guards outside the dungeon door. Then it hit her like a bolt I'll use a hologram. Then Mary uses her Doran/Sayian/Rainbow/Jedi magic to create a hologram in the form of Buddy Blue escaping from the dungeon and running away from the guards down towards the other group. This idea works but only half of the guards follow the hologram so that there are 12 left. Mary then makes another hologram this time of Red Butler and half of the guards follow it leaving only 6 guards to get through well just to be on the safe side Mary sends out another hologram this time of Rainbow and what luck the rest of guards follow it and there are no more guards to keep them from freeing Rainbow, Red, and Buddy. They enter the dungeon (color drainer chamber) quietly and unchain Rainbow, Red, and Buddy. While Mary's group was freeing Rainbow, Red, and Buddy. Hadji's group was having no end of trouble trying to destroy the FERSCHUNZL MAKER no body could figure out how to damage it. "Well maybe if we throw something at it might break a part of it causing the whole mechanism to either shut off or explode," said Hadji. "Great idea, Hadji," Shy Violet said in amazement. Everyone gets something to throw at the FERSCHUNZL MAKER from a nearby box filled with all sorts of metal pieces.  
  
Science note: (Gazornenplats-power units that run the FERSCHUNZL MAKER and are equal to 300 volts of electricity approx)  
  
In a coordinated effort everybody throws the object they got from the box and they destroy the FERSCHUNZL MAKER.  
  
Meanwhile in the color drainer CHAMBER.  
  
Mary's group having freed Rainbow, Red, and Buddy. They were on their way back to the Rainbow Palace when they saw the other group running towards them and right behind them there was a gigantic explosion that shook the entire cavern they were in. They continued running until they reached the safety of Rainbow Palace. In the background they could hear the villains yelling very cliché phrases i.e.: you'll never get away with this, etc. When they all arrived at Rainbow Palace everyone was as happy as they could be after escaping from Murky, Lurky and Darkheart. "Well, we have to go back to Earth. So I'll see ya'll later ok?" A very sad Kitty Pride everyone. "I'm not going back for a while. So see ya'll in a few" Mary tells Kitty. The portal opens back to where they came through the first time and everything runs smoothly so they end up back on the beach on Thursday. It is 4:30 am in Rainbow Land and so everything goes as usual. THE END? Find out whether Darkheart has given up or is he planning other evils. Who knows? Find out in Chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Everything is going as usual in Rainbow Land. It is a normal day; all the sprites are in the color mines gathering color sprinkles and none of the color kids can touch the color sprinkles except Mary so she helps all the sprites by gathering more color sprinkles than all other sprites combined. Rainbow announces, "There will be celebration today in Mary's honor today at 6:00pm. Oh, Mary come by my room today at 8:00am. Ok" Mary tells the others that she has to go to Rainbow's room and then leaves. When she gets to Rainbow's room Rainbow greets her with a smile and a package. Then she says, "Now don't work too hard with those sprites. Ok" Mary answers, "I won't. You don't work too hard yourself. Ok" Rainbow answers, "Ok now run along." Mary goes to her room in the Palace to open the package. She sets it on the bed, reads the card, and then opens the package to find: a blue satin dress with a red velvet cape connected in front with a gold, ruby, and sapphire Clasp. The package also contains a pair of long black boots with gold trim and a tiara with rubies and sapphires. After seeing this outfit set out on her bed Mary runs off to go and help to sprites when Buddy stops her and says, "Mary don't go back to help the sprites." Mary Asks, "Why?" Buddy answers, "Because I don't want you to now. If you go swimming you and I can do that." "Ok I'll go swimming with you. I'll meet you at Rainbow Falls", Mary replies. Buddy and Mary go swimming at Rainbow Falls. In the meantime, at the Palace, Twink starts cooking breakfast and Rainbow returns from coloring the world. Back to the falls where Mary and Buddy are happily swimming when they hear Twink ring the breakfast bell. Buddy says, "I'll race you back to the Palace." Mary answers, "OK" Buddy starts the race with, "Ready, Set, Go!" Then he and Mary run back to the Palace and Mary wins by a second. They wash up, eat breakfast, and then they wait an hour to go swimming. Buddy decides to play a trick on Mary by going under water and pulling her legs. Buddy does this and hears her scream his name then he swims up to the surface to try and calm her down. He then tells her that he played a joke on her. Mary calms down and continues swimming. After a while Mary decides that turnabout is fair play and does the same thing to him. She hears him scream her name then goes to the surface to calm him down. They then hear Patti O' Green calling for everyone to come to lunch. Buddy and Mary go to lunch and when they get there they both look like rainbow colored candy canes so they wash up, eat lunch and find that it is about 2:30 pm when they are finished with lunch and decide to get ready for the party later that afternoon at 6:00 pm. Let us fast forward to 4:00pm.  
  
Where we find Mary is getting ready when Buddy walks in and suprised Mary who was pulling up her boots and brushing her hair,"Buddy , you supprised me for a minute there. I thought that you were something or someone else. Phew!!" "I didn't know that you were still dressing. I'll come back later." Buddy said as he was about to leave and Mary interrupted him by saying " I am almost finished you can stay. Here come on and sit on the bed and relax. Buddy ,by the by, what time is it?" Buddy looked at his watch and said ," It's 5:30pm we better get going and see what we can do to help set up the party decorations and stuff. OK?" Mary replied "OK." Then Both Buddy and Mary hurry down to the ballroom in the palace where all the decorations are set up and Rainbow is already there and waiting for them , "Since you , Mary, are being honored Buddy and you may have the first dance and all the other dances if that is what you want." "Thank you sis it twill be my pleasure.  
  
Meanwhile just outside the ballroom....................................................... Hidden in the bushes on the veranda the ballroom opened onto was Darkheart , Lurky & Murky just waiting for the right opportunity to present itself to capture either Red , Buddy , Mary or Rainbow and keep them until his demands were met. He knew that Mary , Buddy , Red & Rainbow were all very important to Rainbow Land. All along just waiting then he thought of an idea ,"I'll desguise myself as Red sneak up and capture Mary. I warned her not to come. She ignored my warning. Murky and Lurky cause a distraction in the main ballroom Mary will run to help them and then after it seems that all is well again I will strike posing as Red and attack Buddy when Mary sees her beloved Buddy being attacked she try to stop me but I am more powerful than she is. So I then merely walk away with Rainbow Lands most prized treasure , Mary.  
  
Later, at the ball Murky and Lurky cause a distracion Mary runs to see what is the matter. Makes sure with her sword that Murky & Lurky are far away before she returns.Rainbow fainted before Murky & Lurky were sent away so Mary came back to the ballroom to help Rainbow up and finds that Buddy is getting beat up by (Darkheart)Red. Mary set her sword down then runs to assist Buddy and ask why Red is beating her love up. Darkheart then turned into the form most commonly recongized ,the boy, then into a boa constrictor. Mary zaps it but to no avail she fell silent to the ground. Darkheart tured into the boy and carried her off to the Pits.  
  
Back at the Pits where Darkheart has taken Mary he gets Murky to tie her up and throw her into Darkheart's room where Darkheart is waiting when she woke up ," Glad to see you're up now we can talk to you about something that I've wanted for a very long time but you would never give it to me. Now as you can see you have no other alternative as you cannot move or fly away from me ever again. BWAHAHAHAHA! I am now going to go back and get the rest of the color kids. One by one and put them all either in the dungeon or here. BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh yes and your beloved Buddy Blue will be in the dungeon soon. So don't worry about him too much." Darkheart then turns into his cloud disguise and floats out of there and to the castle. All the color kids are planning to go to the Pits and get Mary back from Darkheart.Rainbow says,"We must hurry Mary's depending on us. She would risk everything for any one of us. Now we must do the same for her. Let's go everybody." "Look out! Darkheart is very powerful and is coming this way!!!",Buddy said. "Let's go after him.",Red said. They went after Darkheart and soon found theirselves in the maze in the Pits that led to Darkheart's castle , however , they took the wrong path and ended up right in the middle of a trap that Darkheart had set up for those he thought foolish enough to follow him this far.Darkheart then transformed into his Red disguise and led them all past his room where they all saw Mary all tied up and on the floor;out cold. "As you can see Mary is...,"Darkheart was interrupted by Mary who said,"Not any more " and then got up and all the rope fell off her .Then she ran past Darkheart but was blocked off by Lurky who lifted her off the ground. Darkheart then put the others in the dungeon and came back to tell Lurky to ,"Put Mary in my room again. Chain her to the wall next to my bed. I had no way of knowing that you were that talented, Mary.I must be more carefull this time.Make sure that those chains are tight enough so that she can't move. I'd like to watch her struggle.Oh don't even try to call any of your friends because I now have your communicator. You see while you were out I took your communicator. Now on to a more interesting topic. I need a spell from you. Well , two spells to be exact the teleportation and love potion #9 spell. "Sure no problem. I'll guess who it's for , Christy. Well , am I right?",Mary asked. "Yes, now don't get me wrong. I like Shrieky and all that but I love Christy. She is beautiful , wonderful , georgous, and I love her. I also have something for you if you do this for me. I know this friend of mine he is very good looking and please try him for a little while. He is a ninja master , his favorite color is purple , I think that you may already know him. His name is Oroku Saki. Well , what do ya say? help me please.", Darkheart said. "Well, I do know him 'A.K.A Shredder'. Ok I'll give you the spells needed." Mary answered. Mary gave Darkheart the needed spells and he then left the room and freed the rest of the color kids and told them that he would harm them no more. After freeing the color kids he cast the spells and a portal opened and Shredder , Krang , Bebop , & Rocksteady walked out to see Darkheart leading them to where he had Mary still in chains. "Shreddder , Krang , Bebop , & Rocksteady how glad I am to see you. Did Darkheart hurt any of you?",Mary asked struggling against the chains. "No I didn't and here is your wrist comm back now let's all go back to Rainbow land and party but first let me destroy some things that have held me back for so long: Murky & Lurky. Uh-oh! I forgot about Buddy Blue. Let me talk to Shredder. Maybe he'll understand I hope. Wait a minute I have an idea. Yes , I know it will work. There are going to be several dances at the Ball in your honor tonight , right? Of course there will be and Buddy can dance some and Shredder can dance the rest. It will work I know it will."Darkheart said and they all left for the castle ball room for the celebration of not only Mary rescue and triumph but also 4 more friends to help with the gathereing of star sprinkles. They danced all night and everyone was happy and full of joy.  
  
The End Comments: 


End file.
